Intro texts
Each level begins with a couple paragraphs of exposition text. They consist of 2-3 paragraphs as follows: First part On Floor 1: "So nice of you to join us, master." As your eyes finally adjust to the light and catch sight of the speaker, you quickly close them again. Tentatively you open them slowly and stare at the hideous creature floating in front of you. Maybe a foot tall, the imp sneers at you. "So are you ready to go? We've got monsters to kill and corpses to loot!" On Floor 2/3: Nothing. Second Part Clouds: Everything around you is filled with light - the only break is in the fluffy white clouds that tickle your nose as they pass by. Wait, clouds? Foolishly you look down into nothing - only sky as far as the eye can see. You wave your arms wildly, being that can somehow keep you from plummeting to your doom. Your companion laughs at your predicament. "Hey genius, if you weren't falling already ,did you really think a chicken dance was going to help?" Huh, I guess you're not falling after all. On the downside, it looks like all those monsters aren't falling either. A voice carries to you over the light breeze: Crypt: "OOOOOOOOoooooooo." A haunting echo fills the air as a faint breeze makes the hair on the back of your neck stand up. Faint shapes drift across the corners of your vision, gone whenever you try to catch them. And a musty mix of death and cobwebs taint every breath. "Come on boss,you just going to stand there? We've got work to do." The obnoxious imp is right, and so, with some trepidation, you cautiously begin to explore. As you become more accustomed to the wails and howls around you, you start to pick out meaning from the noise: Dungeon: Your surroundings are drab. Grey stone walls, grey stone floor, grey stone dust on every surface. Each time you inhale, it tickles your nose, but you fight hard not to sneeze: there are a myriad of footprints outlined on the floor and you'd rather not alert them to your presence. Gripping your weapon tightly, you shrug. A dungeon isn't the most glamorous of settings, but a hero has to go where the monsters are. As you turn to go, you catch sight of a note stuck to the wall: Forest: Looking around, you just see trees. As tall and as far as the eye can see. You try to find your bearings, but the trees seem to shift as you watch them and you have no idea where you are. Twigs snap beneath your every step and you fear that each sound might annoy one of the dark shapes lurking just out of view. From the rustling of the leaves though, you can make out distant words: Ocean: You start to take note of your surroundings and gasp in fear: water surrounds you, filling your lungs. You try to scream but can only burble. "Come on, just breathe -- it's not that hard." You don't want to drown, but there's not much choice in the matter. Screwing up your eyes, you tentatively open your mouth. "Hey! I'm alive!" The imp just snickers and rolls his eyes. You briefly consider buttonsic off his head, but are momentarily distracted by a faint song: Volcano: Groggily, you take note of your surroundings. Itssic hot, almost furnace-like, and the ground beneath you is moving. In fact, all around you mini volcanoes erupt every few seconds, rivers of lava running past your feet. Foul-smelling smoke fills the air stinging your eyes and burning your nose. But from the gurgling of the lava you can make out a faint voice: Third Part (picked randomly from following groups, mad-lib-style, except that the fourth and fifth groups carry information, see OminousDescriptions) "Beware the Lord of the Dream. He has * enormous * green * flaming * yellow * arms * elbows * fingernails * and eyes on the back of his neck. * and breath a devastating sneeze. * and breath that can curdle soda. * and hair that dances on its own. * and an unending appetite for romance novels. * When he dances, thoughts wither and die. * When he sings, those who listen go slowly mad. * When he speaks, those that disobey are punished cruelly. * (nothing) * His skin shatters swords. * His will bends time. * They say his father was a titan. * Beware his wrath!" * Flee! Flee!" * Stay far away!" * You can still escape!"